Somewhere Only We Know (USUK)
by NoraGray20
Summary: Arthur is 16 and gay. He moved away from London, UK with his family in the city of Greenville, South Carolina, US. He just hopes that after 3 years of being constantly bullied because of his sexual orientation, the fact that he moved away on another continent will help him rebuilt his usual life. He will be shocked to see that he was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new school...

Arthur was happy. Of course he was happy. He moved away from London to South Carolina, US, in a nice town named Greenville. A new town, a new school, a new start. He was excited. He was thinking that maybe at this school he will be treated like every other student.

The bus stopped, that's when he realised that he just arrived at his new highschool: Locklear Highschool. It was a huge building, all painted in a copper color. Right above the student's entrance was written in black with huge letters the school's name and next to it the logo: A roaring tiger. The forecourt was full of students, organised in groups. You could distinguish the groups from the way the students talked, dressed, act. There were the cheerleaders, the goths, the jocks, the nerds, and so many others. Arthur walked by every group, with his palms sweating. From the moment he enter the school property he was expecting for someone to show up and just push him or worst, punch him in the face. But none of that happen. He enter the school and start walking straight ahead on the school hallway until he reach to his locker. He opened the locker, took his history books and realised that he has no idea how to get to the classroom. The break would end in 5 minutes and he needs to find that classroom or else he will be late in his first day of school at Locklear.

After 20 minutes of hunting the whole building he finally reached to the door that was written on "US History". He was so nervous that for a minute he thought that maybe he shouldn't enter. I mean, what could posibly happen. It's just one course, next time he won't be late because he found out where the classrooms are. So, he eased up from the door and went straight outside the building, next to the football field. He walked aside from the field. The entire court was empty. Everyone was in class. And Arthur thought for a minute that he should be inside as well, but that thought was gone from his mind in the moment he found a stunning image: at 100 metres away from the field was this little orchard, probably part of the school property, and in the middle of it was a young maple tree, and under it's branches was a wooden bench. The branches were shadowing the bench, and for Arthur looked like the perfect place to waste some time and relax. He went to the bench and sit down. Now he felt relaxed. The wind was slowly blowing through his blond locks of hair. His emerald green eyes were now partially closed and he was officially day-dreaming. He then took a deep breath and just chilled on the wooden bench, until his next course was about to start.

So, there he was again on the long halway of the school, searching for the Economics Classroom. He finally found the classroom, but in the moment he wanted to enter he remembered that he forgot to take his book from the locker - "Bollocks, I'll be late again!" - he thought to himself. But not this time, he started running down the hall until he reached to his locker, he opened it as fast as he could and took the book from it, but when he was about to close back the locker his eyes met the most beautiful human being he ever saw: a tall blond boy, with garish blue eyes, and soft pink lips...And now he was staring, he just couldn't stop, but in the next moment the gorgeus young man turned to Arthur with a scowl and approach the british boy with an impending tone:

"'Da fuck you lookin' at?"

And with that line Arthur's dream was destroyed. How can someone so handsome be so rude? Arthur looked at him confused:

"I...um...well...you see I was just..."

"I...um...a...um..." -The blond boy was mocking Arthur and then he became more serious: "I don't want to see you staring at me again, you got that? " Arthur looked at him and just nodded.

The blue-eyed boy turned around and just walked away. The rest of the students from the hallway were staring at Arthur. Arthur was now the one being stared at and the feeling wasn't nice at all. With shivering hands he closed his locker and went straight to his class, trying to ignor the other students. He finally got into class and just stood alone in one of the back seats.

When the luch time came, Arthur was pale and feeling sick. He knew that he had to go to the cafeteria to have lunch. What if the blond boy was there? He would be so embarassed to met him again. -"Wait a second, if I think again it's not that big of a deal. I can apologize and maybe I will solve this bloody problem"- He was confident now. All he had to do is to go over to the blond guy's table and just tell him "sorry". When he enter in the cafeteria he went to buy him something to eat first and while standing in the line he was trying to spot the boy...and there he was, staying at the same table with THE JOCKS. "FUCK", he thought again to himself "From all the tables in this bloody cafeteria he had to stay with the primates". Arthur hated the athlets. He knew what sort of people were: mean, arogant, violent, stupid...animals. He hesitated and then he took a deep breath and got closer to the jocks's table in order to aproach the blond boy, who was now chatting and laughing with the other boys. One of them, tall, with brawny features, white hair and red eyes, spoted Arthur first and whispered something to the blond boy.

"Excuse me, I hope I am not breaking in your conversation, but I just wanted..."

"Actually you are ." And just like that Arthur was cut short by the blond who was now standing up from his chair and looking at him frowned, with an evil smile. "First in the hallway, now here. What the fuck do you want? Are you a faggot or something?"

And there it was. The word that Arthur hated the most. The word that turned his life into a nightmare. The word that he used to constantly hear back in London. He was frozen in front of the other boy, with a hurt look in his eyes. What could he say now? What should he say now?Nothing, because the other boy just ended the conversation, throwing his tray with food on Arthur's uniform. He was all covered in gravy and vegetables, and if it wasn't enough the whole cafeteria was watching now, laughing and pointing at the new kid. Arthur just shifted, holding his tears, until he got into the boys bathroom. He locked himself inside one of the toilet and just stood there, with tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't understand why that boy treated him like that. Did he really deserve that sort of treatment. He wiped off his tears and got out of the toilet to the sink, and with some tissues he tried to clean his uniform. In the next moment he heard a door opening from behind, and a japanese boy, with dark shiny hair and deep brown eyes was looking at him with saddening eyes:

"Hey! Are you ok?"

"Yes...I fell outside...in some...mud... "Arthur answered stutering

"I see...I'm Kiku by the way."He said holding his hand to meet Arthur's.

"Oh... I'm Arthur Kirkland. I'm new here."

"I thought so; I haven't seen you around, until today in the cafeteria"

So he knew. He saw the big scene. This was really emarassing.

"Alfred is such a jerk. He's always been like that, considering himself the most interesting and important person around here. " Kiku said, trying to break the silence.

"So that's his name? Maybe it is my fault too..I shouldn't tried to talk to him.I thought that he's a nice guy, but I was wrong. Like I was wrong with everything about this new school!" Arthur said with an angry tone.

"Easy boy! This school is not that bad. You'll see for yourself that there are nice people too. Even Alfred...you just need to get use to his behavior. If you want my advice: you should stay away from him and his friends, for now."

"You mean those gorillas?"

"Um...yes...those were Gilbert, Ivan and Ludwig. They are in the football team together."

"Yeah, of course they are. The jackets made it pretty clear to me." Arthur said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, we should go to class. I think we are already late. " Kiku changed the subject with a smile on his face. "What course do you have next?"

Arthut was silence for a moment than looked at Kiku with seriouness "None...I think I'll go home."

"What?...Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for ...for...Well, good-bye."

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Kiku yelled at Arthur who just got out from the bathroom, and went straight home. He didn't care that he might get in trouble because of skipping classes, he just wanted to get home and close himself in his room. And that's what he did.

Arthur woke up, after a long nap. He was now staring at the ceiling, while the embarassing moment from today was rolling like a movie in his mind. "It's all the same again". He felt the same pain he used to feel in London, when the sudents from his highschool were chaffing and ridiculing him for being gay. He felt weak and letargic, when thinking that tomorrow he had to go back there. But wait, there will be Kiku, who was really nice to him today. Maybe the next day won't be that bad after all.

**A/N: This is the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Firstly I just want to say that English it's my second language so please excuse me if there are a lot of slips in spelling.**

**Secondly, I would like to say that I got the inspiration to write this story from** **Keane's song ****_Somewhere only we know_**** . **

**Please feel free to review and leave comments.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new day...

It was morning. The smell of fresh made pancakes was wrapping up the entire house. Arthur woke up and went straight to the bathroom to wash his teeth and face. It was a new day and he was optimistic. He dressed up and went into the kitchen, where his father wearing a white shirt, a black tie and black cloth pants and above all that a white apron, was preparing breakfast. He looked like the perfect mash-up between a business man and a caring father. On the kitchen table was a teapot, two tea cups, two plates with pancakes covered in maple syrup and some fruits.

"Oh...Good morning! I thought you were still sleeping. Actually, I was planning on waking you up after I finish preparing breakfast." His father told him with a loving smile on his face. He put the last pancake on one of the plates and then sat down on the chair in front of his son. "I thought I should make an american dish...because we did move to America. So I made pancakes!" he said with even more enthusiasm.

"Yes, I see that you combined the american cuisine with the canadian one, adding the maple syrup. You are getting good at this!" Arthur said with an ironic tone, but in the same time with a peaceful and loving look in his eyes. His father laughed and then poured some warm tea in their cups. "So...How was your first day at work? I went to bed early last night. I don't even know when you arrived home."

"It was great! I got to present my new project, and they loved it. I am still shocked." He laughed "You should've seen the look on their faces: it was the british colonization of America all over again!"

"Those are very good news, dad! I am really happy for you!"

"Yes...But enough about me, tell me how was your first day at Locklear?"

And there was the question that Arthur tried to avoid. He didn't want to lie to his father, but he didn't want either to complain about his shity day at school.

"It was...fine." He answered with hesitation.

"Really? Arthur, the principal called me yesterday. He said that he wanted to chat with you a little but you were nowhere to be found. Were you skipping classes?"

"Well...you see I...yes."

"What? Why? Did something wrong happen? I know you only skipped classes when you had tell me, what happen to you...again! Did somebody picked on you? " Arthur's father became more and more impatient and that was the reason why a lie was the perfect thing to calm him down.

"Dad, relax! Nothing happen! One of the students from economics was sick, so I helped him get home. I took care of him."

"Oh...Ok. So you already made a friend?" Mr. Kirkland asked with insecurity.

"...Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Um...Kiku."

"Kiku? That's a quite interesting name."

"Yeah...I like it too."

He's father was silence for a moment. His face showed that there was something he wanted to ask his son, but he was hesitating.

"You're not in love with him, are you? "

"What?...NO! Jesus, dad!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry. That was a stupid question. Of course you're not in love with him, these things take time." He said finishing his breakfast, and after he put his plate in the sink, he turned to his son and with a still look in his eyes told him: "I just want to make sure you're happy. Ok? I don't want to see you hurt again, do you understand? And please Arthur, please, feel free to tell me if you're having troubles, ok?"

Arthur was now looking at him without blinking. He didn't want to tell him about the yesterday incident with Alfred. He consider himself mature enugh to handle this situation without his father's help.

"Dad, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I really like being here, in this town, at this school." And there he went again: lying. But he thought that it was better.

"I am glad to hear that! Come on, go get ready. I'll take you to school today."

"That's ok. I can take bus." Arthur tried to convice his father.

"Nonsense! I'll take you." And there was nothing Arthur could comment to that statement. His father will take him to school, whether he like it or not.

They finally arrive in front of the Locklear Highschool

"Well, thanks for the ride. I'll see you at home this evening." Arthur said rushing to get out of the car.

"Ok. Be at home before dinner. I'm cooking beaf." His dad said with a large smile on his face."And stay in school!"

"I will. Bye!"

"Have a nice day!...Oh...and say hello to Kiku!" And he left.

Arthur was passing by the other students feelling anxious and wanting to get in the building as soon as possible, but before he went inside he heard a voice shouting from behind:

"Did your daddy brought you to school?" It was no one else than Alfred. He was now right next to Arthur, and was looking at him with his usual evil smile. Arthur was pretending to ignor the blond boy, while taking bigger steps to get to his locker. "What a moron!" And with that he pushed Arthur so hard that the poor british boy slammed into the lockers making a terrible loud noise. Alfred eased up to his friends who were now watching Arthur and laughing. The strong hit left Arthur without breath for a second, but he recovered fast and then, like nothing had happen he started walking to his locker, with his look fixed straight ahead. He passed the jocks and with shivering hands he opened his locker. His next course was history, so he took his books and walked to his class as fast as he could.

He entered the classroom and seated in one of the empty places. There were double seats, so he just hoped he will be alone for the rest of the course, so he could focus on the professor's teaching. In a couple of minutes the professor enter the classroom with a wide smile. He was tall and well-built. His brown eyes were full of joy, and he started looking at his students with enthusiasm.

"Good morning everyone! Lovely day isn't it?" Somehow the teacher's words brought a soft smile to Arthur's lips. "Lovely day for America's pre-colombian era! This is what we will be studying today, so open your text books at page 17. You will find there the theory that proposes that the Native Americans migrated from Euroasia across..." and he was interrupted by the door being opened. In the classrom entered Alfred with his books in his hands and with a confused look an his face. " Mr. Jones! So glad you could join us!" Said the professor with sarcasm

"Sorry I'm late! My watch isn't working." Alfred said with a grave tone.

"Please, use that lie for somebody who believes you. Find a free seat and try not to disturb me anymore!" The professor was now irritated. Alfred looked around the classroom and he realised that the only free seat is the seat next to Arthur. Alfred didn't move, he was looking at Arthur now. "Is there a problem, Mr. Jones?... Look, there's a free seat next to Mr. Kirkland. Go sit next to him, he likes to skip classes too, so I believe you two will get along quite well." The professor was now looking at Arthur who was feelling embarassed by his words; then he only realised that Alfred was going to sit next to him for the next hour. "_Fuck...this is going to be a nightmare_!" He thought.

Alfred put his books on the table and sit down. He glanced at Arthur for a second and then he turned his attention to what the professor was saying. Arthur kept looking only straight ahead. He avoided any eye contact with his classmate. At the half of the course Alfred was staying in his seat in a very awkward position: crosslegged, with his right hand holding his text book on his legs, and with his head thrown back...and he was snoring, but not loud enough for the professor to hear him. That's when Arthur glanced at him and realised that the boy looked really peaceful like that, with his face relaxed. He was trully a handsome boy, that until he opens his mouth. Too bad. His thoughts were interrupted by a book being loudly slammed on their table. Arthur woke up from his day-dreaming and Alfred woke up from his sleep. The professor was standing in front of them, still holding the book he slammed, in his hands, looking at Alfred annoyed.

"If you can't pay attention to what I'm teaching, why bother comming?"

"Sorry...I was chewing the food of reflection." Alfred said with a bored tone

The professor looked at him even more annoyed and then just left in front of the class: "This, my students, is a severe case of mediocrity! Make sure you won't get infected!" And with that being said he continued his lesson. Alfred, on the other hand, didn't fell asleep anymore, and Arthur, like a good student he was, kept listening to what the professor was saying.

Only 20 minutes and the class was over. Arthur felt someone staring at him, and that made him feel very uncomfortable. He glanced to his right to find out that Alfred was the one staring, and he was staring without blinking, supporting his head with his right hand. Arhur swallowed hard and then he turned his look to meet Alfred's:

"Excuse me..."

That's when Alfred realised he was staring.

"Shut up, dork! He'll kick us out!" He said whispering, and turned his look to the professor. Arhur rolled his eyes and ignored him.

The class was finally over, and Alfred practically jumped from his seat outside the classroom. Arthur on the other hand was very relaxed. He took his books and his bag, greeted the professor and got out of the class. Suddenly he felt a hand holding his sleeve. When he turned around he saw Kiku.

"Good morning, Arthur! How are you today?" He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Hello! I am fine, thank you. And you?"

"Good. You know...I was thinking that since you're new in town, I could show you around. But I don't have time to show you around, because I will need a whole day for that, but I was wondering if you would like to join me on friday night? Me and a couple of my friends are going out, at this new pub that just opened last week. Is pretty nice, good music, great people...So? What do you say?"

Arthur was a little shocked. It's been a while since somebody invited him out, especially on a friday night.

"Yes, I would love to."

"Great! Well, I have to go now, but we'll talk in lunch break. I'll see you in the cafeteria! Bye!"

"OK. Bye, Kiku!" And Kiku left in the oposite direction. Arthur was walking slow to his locker, when a girl jumped in front of him, like out of nowhere. She had long blond-grey hair with a blue bow in it and dark-blue eyes.

"Hi! You must be the new kid, right?" She said with a big smile, revealing perfect white teeth. "I'm Natalia, and I am here to welcome you to Locklear Highschool!"

"OK...Thank you." Arthur said confused, and then just passed by her. But the girl wouldn't let him escape so easy.

"Wait I'm not finished! It would be my pleasure to take you on a tour around the school. And while we do that, I can also present to you the school's club activities."

"That's ok. I already went on a tour around school...yesterday...alone." Again, Arthur tried to get away fromm the over-excited girl, but it was in vain, because she kept walking beside him

"I see. Then, are you interested on any club activities? There are plenty to choose from."

"Actually, I want to concentrate on my studies now."

"Listen" She said standing now in front of Arthur, with her hands on his chest."Arthur, I know what great student you are. I also know about the many many prizes you've won at international competitions on history, politics, human geography, sociology...whatever, you get the idea. So, I am inviting you to be a part of writing the history of this school. What do you say?"

"First of all, how do you know my name? And second NO!"

Natalia couldn't believe that she didn't convince Arthur, so she decided to pull out the big guns:

"Everyone knows you, Arthur, because of what happen yesterday in the cafeteria." She said with a superior tone, avoiding to look the boy in the eyes. "Do you want people to know you only because of that?"

Arthur wasn't expecting for Natalia to tell him that. He didn't want to believe the girl, but it was true. When he looked around, he noticed how the students were having the giggles when he passed by.

"Fine! I'll sign up for history club!"

"Oh, I already signed you up there." Natalia answered confident.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you won't say no to me, so I signed you up for history, because most of your prizes are from history competitions. Well, I'll see you later! Bye!"

Arthur stood there speechless. This super-emphatic girl made him feel a little exploited.

It was lunch break, so Arthur went to the cafeterie, where he was going to meet Kiku again. The incident that happen yesterday made him feel a little nervous. He entered and looked for his new friend, who was sitting at one of the tables, waving at Arthur. Their table was at a few metres away from Alfred and his friends. "_Just great_!". He went and seated on one of the chairs when he realised that there was another kid staying at the same table.

"Arthur, I want you to meet Matthew."

"Hello Matthew, I'm Arthur!" Matthew was a young boy, in the same year as Kiku and Arthur. He had blond hair, with a hairbreadth hanging above his glasses.

He looked shy, and his voice definately helped him look like that.

"Hi there! Nice to meet you! How do you like it here?"

"It's nice, I've just signed up for the history club."

"That's great! You're already blending in! You should sign up for drama too. We're preparing Frank Wedekind's "Spring Awakening", it's going to be awesome!" Mathew said excited.

"Great play, a little sad, but great!"

"I know, but it's a change. We only made comedies and musicals until now. You know, we didn't cast the role of Melchior yet. We couldn't find the right person...but you, I think you'd be great, you have the perfect features and if you can act, then the play will be a total..."

"FAIL!" And he was cut short by noisy Alfred, who was standing up behind Arthur, with his hands on the british boy's shoulders. "Are you planning to cast this dork in your insignificant play? That will be social suicide, so let me give you an advice: DON'T!" Alfred continue this time with a calm voice but with an extremely arrogant tone. Arthur was silence, he was clenching his fists on the table and constantly saying in his mind that he needs to be calm. "Look at this moron, he can't even stand up for himself...I've been breaking insults to him since we met, and the only thing he can do is stutter. Do you actually think he is able to act in front of the whole school?"

"Alfred, cut it out!" Kiku was now looking at Alfred with a scowl. Alfred became serious and rolled his eyes at the japanese boy.

"Whatever dude." And with that he left.

Arthur was confused. How come such a small, thin boy could make Alfred shut up, and even live.

"Don't listen to him, Arthur." Kiku said trying to comfort the british boy.

"It's ok. I am starting to get use to his behavior. Should we go now?" He changed the suject.

"Yep!Anyway, next week we will have a casting in the auditorium. You should come" Mathew added.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it..." And in that moment a plastic glass with milkshake hit Arthur right on his chest. He was now covered in the hoary drink. He looked up and saw the one and only Alfred, looking at him with his friends, having a big evil smile on his face. But for Arthur that was the last drop, because in the next second he jumped across the table like an animal, right over Alfred, pushing him on the floor. Arthur was now all over Alfred throwing punches and slaps wherever he could, while alfred was covering his face with his hands. Everyone was looking but no one was trying to stop them. Then Alfred throw Arthur a punch that knocked him down. But it wasn't over, because now Alfred was on top, and before he could hit the british boy again, a shout was hear in the cafeteria:

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF ANIMALS!" It was the history professor, and unlike this morning, now he was really angry. He took both, Arthur and Alfred from their collars and lifted them from the floor. "Both of you, in the principal's office. NOW!"

**A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter too. Again, sorry for my bad english. **

**Feel free to write comments and reviews.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Principal's office.

Arthur and Alfred were sitting across the headmaster's desk, with a serious look. Their clothes were now all crumpled, Alfred's tie was unfolded, and the milkshake on Arthur's uniform was getting dry. The principal, a handsome man, with dark-blue eyes, glasses and dark-brown hair was silence, just watching the two boys. He took down his glasses and wiped his face starting from the eyes to his chin, with one hand. He put his glasses back on and sighed:

"Professor Collins told me that, you two boys, had a little argument in the cafeteria. I, for one, was expecting to hear that about you, Mr. Jones, because you have some antecedents...But you, Mr. Kirkland! You are here from yesterday, and I have to say that after reading your file, I was quite impressed. So, please, enlighten me, what made you feel so angry?" He demanded with a calm tone.

"I...um...I was having lunch, relaxed, with my new friends. And we were discussing about what clubs I should sign up for, the drama club or the history club. So we were having a nice conversation...when Mr. Jones here, decided to throw a glass of milkshake at me. MILKSHAKE! I mean what the hell?" He was shouting now.

"Language please!" The principal said with a louder tone

"I'm sorry, I just hate milkshake, it's a disgusting drink, and don't drink that stuff and having it on my clothes it's worst! So, yes I flipped out and jumped over the table...and started punching Alfred."

The principal was looking at Arthur a little confused, then he turned his look to meet Alfred's:

"Is this true, Mr. Jones?"

"Mostly..." Alfred said hesitating.

"Mostly? Are you serious right now?" Arthur was shouting again, being hard for him to controll his temper "Since I came here, yesterday, you've been constantly mocking me and insulting me. "

"Hey, you're the one who was staring at me yesterday like you haven't seen a human being before! I mean, who does that?" And now Alfred couldn't control him either.

"You do that! Like today, in history class!"

"Stop it already! I am not allowing you to have a fight in my office!" The principal interrupted them, and with a scowl he continued: "Do you understand the seriousness of this incident? I could get you both suspended right now! But I won't. I believe that you deserve a bigger punishment. So, from now on,every friday, after classe, you will be dusting the entire library. I want every spot from that chamber to shine. Now, get out of here!"

They both walked to the door with a sigh.

"May I go home to change my uniform?...Is starting to stink"

"NO! Get back to class!"

"YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT?!" Arthur's father shouted in the moment that he got inside their house."In your second day of school! What happen? And what did you do to your uniform?" Arthur was listening calmly. He put his bag on the hanger. "Say something for god's sake! Are you hurt or something?"

"Dad, please calm down! I'm fine." Arthur answered with a serene tone.

"Oh, please...I know you! You never reacted like that... jumping on someone and kicking his arse." A small smile appeared on Arthur's face.

"I know...I can't believe either. For once in my life I stood up for myself!" Arthur was now enthusiastic and proud. His father was watching him confused. He tought that his son will be sorry for what happened, but seeing him proud as a warrior made him a little worried.

"Excuse me, what are we talking about here? You jumped over a kid and punched him in the face! " The smile on Arthur's face turned into a grin, while he was avoiding to look his father in the eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this funny to you? You almost got suspended! " Mr. Kirkland was angrier. He took a deep breath, and tried to manage his anger. He looked at the ceiling with his hands on his hips. After a moment he turned his head to face Arthur, and with a serious tone he started talking calmly: "What did he do?" The grin on Arthur's face disappeared:

"Who?"

"The boy you got into a fight with?" Arthur was silence again, with his look fixed on the ground. "Arhur? Look at me. Did he say something?...something that offended you?"

"No. He didn't say anything. He just thrown a glass of milkshake at me...and you know I hate that filthy thing." And he lied again. Of course, he wouldn't tell his father the truth, that would make him worry, and after the fight he felt more confident, he showed Alfred that he can defend himself. His father seemed to believe what Arthur told him, so he didn't insist anymore.

It was friday. In the last past days Arthur hadn't seen Alfred anywhere. He was expecting to be taken by surprise, with a fis,t on the hallway, or in the classroom, or in the cafeteria. But nothing like that happened. This was the third day that Alfred didn't show up, not to mention that today they should clean the library, and if Alfred wouldn't come, then all the work will be left for Arthur.

"Hey, are you ok?" It was Kiku, and he was having a worried look on his face.

"...I'm fine. I was just thinking that I have to clean the library today, and I might have to do it alone." Arthur said lymphatic. Kiku listened with a look that was hiding something.

"So...are you still coming tonight?"

"I don't know...maybe...if I finish earlier."

"You know, Arthur...if Alfred doesn't show up, I can help you. That way you will finish earlier and you can also join me and Mathew tonight."

"I don't know. I mean, it's not your job, it's Alfred's, And he should come. It's his reponsibility" Arthur became a little iritated, but Kiku's eyes were sad now:

"Maybe...maybe he has some problems."

"Oh please...what problems could he have?" Arthur gave a careless reply. Kiku saddened even more now. He wanted to say something else to Arthur, but he just went speechless. "Come on let's go or we'll be late."

The classes were over, and Arthur was already in the library dusting the shelves, alone. He was mad, really mad. He had plans for today, with his new friends, but now he was stuck there doing someone else's job as well. It just wasn't fair. Even if Kiku did offered to help him, he couldn't accept. It was Alfred's job, and he skipped it. "Bloody twit! I should tell the principle. He should be here...he started everything..." And in that moment a door from behind opened. It was Alfred...with sunglasses...Arthur was looking confused at his classmate. Alfred was standing frozen in the doorway. It was like they were waiting for one of them to break the silence.

"...Sunny day today, isn't it?" After that, Alfred took off his sunglasses revealing a bruise on his left eye, an ugly one. His whole left eye was red, and he couldn't keep it completely opened. Arthur was looking at him with shock, then he just exploded "Holy Jesus Mother of Mary! I did that to you?" Alfred looked at him and with a scowl he shouted:

"No, you fuckface!...I slammed into a door, OKAY?"

"OKAY! " Arthur had an annoyed expression on his face "Sure you did." He whispered.

"What was that?!" Alfred shouted again.

"I said that we should start with the poetry section." He replied careless.

"Don't give me orders!"

And just like that they started dusting every part of the library. But from that moment on, they became silent. They haven't said, not even one word to eachother, and they haven't glanced one to another either. When the entire room was cleaned, they just left without even saying "Good-bye". It looked like they were invisible one for another.

Arthur managed to get home and get ready for that night. His father was on a business trip, in New York, so he didn't have to explain why he came late from school, or about his plans for that night. He took a shower, and dressed casually, with a cotton dark-blue blouse, a black jacket with silver metal buckles on the bottom, and black jeans; at this he added a red and black checkers scarf and light-brown oxford shoes. And he walked to the pub, somewhere in the city. Kiku explained him how to get there, because Arthur didn't want to be picked up . Even if he was new in town, he managed to get to "One way Pub", faster than he expected. He went inside and spotted Kiku sitting at one of the tables with Matthew and two other boys: one with dark-brown hair and deep-green eyes, with a big smile on his face, and the other one, with blue eyes, long blond hair and with a dreamy look on his face. But that wasn't all, right behind his friends was somebody else's friends too: Alfred's friends: Gilbert, Ivan and Ludwig. They were all standing at the bar, chatting and laughing loud. Arthur wanted not to be seen by them, but it was already too late. The boys looked at him for a second and then they just turned back to talking and joking around. For Arthur, that was a relieve, because now he could chill with his friends, without being worried.

The boys were happy to see Arthur. He found out that the blond boy was from France and his name was Francis, he was a year older, and he was going at an art school, in the same town. The other boy's name was Antonio, but Matthew and Kiku were calling him Tony. He was in the same school with Francis. They got along really well, and the conversations were flowing; they spoken about school, sport, music, friends...almost everything.

"So, why did you move from England?" Francis asked with curiosity "I mean, let's be honest, England is so much better than America. You must've had a very good reason to come here." Arthur wanted to avoid this subject. He didn't wanted to tell him why he moved in USA.

"It's already midnight?" He said suprised, looking at his watch. "I can't believe I am here for four hours already. I should go home." And just like that he was saved.

"I should go too. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, Kiku. Well it was really nice meeting you two. I hope we'll get together some other time."

"Yes, we should. Maybe next week." Antonio said with a big smile

"Why not? Ok. I'll se you, Matthew at school on Monday. Bye you guys!"

"Bye!"

They got out of the pub, while putting their jackets on. It was chillier than other nights.

"I guess the Fall is really coming after all." Arthur broke the silence. Kiku just nodded; he looked nervous and Arthur noticed that. He was slowly rubbing his hands together, while he was avoiding looking at Arthur."Are you ok? You seem distracted?"

"What?...Yes, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually no...I'm not." Kiku stopped walking, he was now looking at Arthur, who was taller than him. With pain in his eyes he watched Arthur, who became worried."I've been meaning to tell you something, but I just didn't know how you will react, but I just can't hold it anymore..."

"Check this out! if it isn't our best friend." Gilbert just interrupted Kiku, and now he was being sarcastic. Ivan and Ludwig were there too, both of them having an evil grin on their faces. Arthur and Kiku wanted to keep walking but the three boys were standing now in front of the british boy.

"Wait...What's the rush?" Ludwig added with a superior look on his face. After that, Ivan turned to face Kiku:

"Kiku, get out of here! We want to have a little chat with our friend here." Kiku refused. "Kiku, get the fuck out of here!" Now Ivan was shouting, while Arthur was looking with fear in his eyes at the three boys. Kiku eased up with tears in his eyes, until he was nowhere to be seen. Arthur was still there, and the three boys were standing in front of him, forbidding him to walk home.

"What do you want from me?" Arthur asked with a shivering voice. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh...you didn't do anything to us. The lesson we're about to teach you is because of what you did to Alfred." Ludwig answered proudly.

"What are you talking about? " Now Arthur was confused. Was this happening because he jumped on him in the cafeteria on Tuesday?

"You know exactly what we're talking about...and if you don't remember, don't worry we'll make sure that our treatment will remind you. Hold him still guys!" Ivan and Ludwig took Arthur and strucked him of one of the buildings. The hard hit made his body weaken, and his legs trembling. Gilbert was now approaching. "Next time, don't go out in the night, all alone!" And with that he started to punch Arthur in his stomach, while the other two boys were holding him still. He felt the horrible pain spreading through his body, and because of it he didn't even had the power to scream for help.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire week-end was a torture for Arthur. His father was still in New York, and he would stay there until Thursday. The british boy spend saturday and sunday in bed. He had some horrible bruises on his abdomen, which were causing a great pain. He couldn't remember much from that night, just that after the three boys left him knocked down on the pavement, he managed to "crawl" back home, and when he looked in the mirror he was surprised to see that the boys avoided hitting his face. Now it was monday, and walking to school was never that hard for Arthur. The pain in his stomach was making him weak and dizzy. He went to his locker to get his books, when he saw Kiku waiting for him there, with a worried look:

"Thank God, you're ok!" he almost yelled for everyone in that hallway to hear. "Did you ran away?"

"No, I didn't...unlike someone I know." Arthur replied without looking at him, with an iritated tone. Kiku was looking at him with his eyes full of tears now:

"I'm sorry...I acted like a coward. But I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help...but it turned out to be too late!" Arthur was listening, while searching for his book in the locker. "Did they beat you hard?". Arthur was too concentrated on finding his book, so he completely ignored Kiku's question: "Arthur! Please don't ignore me." But Arthur was. he was getting more and more iritated by the fact that he couldn't find his book.

"Where the BLOODY HELL did I put it? Fucking locker!"

"Arthur, stop it already and listen to me!" Again Kiku was ignored by Arthur, who was now taking out every book and notebook from his locker and slamming them on the floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ...Where the fuck is it!?"

"Arthur! Stop it!" And in that moment Arthur punched his fist into the locker's door, making a loud noise:

"What do you want to know? How they beat the crap out of me? How Ivan and Ludwig were holding me so I couldn't defend myself? How Gilbert was hitting me in the stomach, like I was a puching bag? "Kiku was shocked and speechless, while Arthur was looking at him angry : "Do you want to know the fact that I can't even remember how I got home? Or what great pain I am feeling right know? I can't even concentrate!" His eyes were now full of tears, but he controlled himself not to cry. Kiku was now looking at his friend with a scowl, then he just left Arthur there. "Where are you going?KIKU!" But Kiku didn't listen to him, he was rushing through the hallway until he disappeared. Arthur left too, but he went outside. He walked aside from the football field, until he got into the little orchard, and under the maple tree, on the wooden bench. When he got there, he couldn't abstain from crying, so he bursted out with tears falling on his cheeks. He was crying like a baby, covering his face with his palms. He was angry and frustrated, but he felt like he couldn't do anything about that. He stood like that for ten minutes, and then he just wiped his face with his uniform sleeve. He took a deep breath, while whispering "It's ok.", but he was cut short by a voice coming from behind:

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur turned around and looked at the person that was talking with him, with shock. It was Alfred, wearing his uniform with a brown bomber jacket, and looking at the british boy with concern. "Hello! Dude, you're staring again." Arthur was confused:

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you!Do you see anybody else around?" Alfred replyed with confidence. Arthur was silence, he turned his back to Alfred, trying to ignore him. The american boy waited for his classmate to say something, but he was just being ignored. "Ok. That's it! Take your shirt off!" Arthur was more than surprised by Alfred's imposing request. He just kept looking at him with a horrified face:

"Why would I take my shirt off?" But Alfred was now getting closer to him, making Arthur to step back.

"Just take it off already!" Now he was holding Arthur's left hand, and with his other hand he was unbuttoning the british boy's uniform with roughness.

"Stop it Alfred!" Arthur said with a desperate tone, but the other boy was already lifting his shirt, revealing a pale, but bruised abdomen.

"I just want to see what they did to you!" And with that Alfred was looking at him horrified, while he was just standing there embarassed. "Jesus! I...I'm...I'm sorry Arthur!" Finally, Arthur broke free from his hands, and turning his back he adjusted his uniform.

"You got to be joking me! How can you act like this?"

"Dude, I have nothing to do with this. Trust me." Alfred tried to convince the british boy, but it was in vain.

"They did this for you, ok? They beat the crap out of me, for you!"

"I never told them to do that! Pease, believe me. I would never do such thing!...Yes, maybe I've been mocking you and insulting you..."

"...and throwing a milkshake at me."

"...yes, and throwing a milkshake at you...But I would never, in my life, tell them to beat the shit out of you. I would do that myself. "

"WHAT?"

"What I meant is that, I had no idea what were they going to do. They just thought that I had the bruise on my eye, because of you." Alfred was explaining with a desperate tone, and a sincere look in his eyes. Arthur was now facing him:

"So why do you have that bruise on your eye?" he asked unscrupulous. Alfred sighed and went to sit down on the wooden bench.

"My father. He gets violent from time to time...especially when he finds out that I'm failing at a subject, or when I mess up things. " In that moment Arthur wasn't feeling frustrated anymore, he just felt sorry for his classmate.

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah...but you better shut up!" And Alfred was back to his usual self.

"Oh my god...you really need to see a therapist, because of that temper of yours." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Alfred was now smiling, but this time he didn't look evil at all, he actually looked quite dashing and cool. He stand up and looked at Arthur, then he got closer and closer to him, until he put his hand onto the other's boy abdomen.

"Take care of those bruises." He said with a concerned look, while Arthur was just standing there speechless. "And don't worry about the guys...I'll have a chat with them." And with that being said, he left, leaving Arthur there, feeling more confused than ever. When he couldn't see Alfred anymore, he just exploded:

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"

He went home that day, thinking only about Alfred. Somthing must've happened to him, for acting so nice, but what? He tried to answer that question all day, but it was in vain. There was no logic explanation for Alfred's sudden change of attitude and behavior. He was convinced that the american boy couldn't be trusted, so maybe he was just messing around with him today, maybe that story about the violent father wasn't even true. Finally, Arthur just decided to avoid Alfred, for now. But he wasn't avoiding thinking about him; those beautiful blue eyes were stuck in his mind, as well that sincere smile.

The next days were the best days for Arthur, since he moved to Greenville: no one was picking on him anymore, no one was laughing at him anymore, he was treated just like a normal student. His bruises were healing, he got some good grades in history, politics and economics...He was back on track, even better.

In history he was sitting next to Alfred, who was trying to do anything else, than to pay attention to what professor Collins was teaching.

"I've got your essays here, with grades and everything." The professor was now distributing the papers through class, but when he got to Alfred he stopped, with an iritated expression he just looked at the blond boy with disdain: "You may be the best quarterback this school has ever had...but in history...well, you're failing."

"What do you mean?" He said with a desperate voice "It took me five days to write this essay!"

"Alfred, you wrote that the american independence war had place because, and I quote : the americans didn't like the british dudes and their tea. " Alfred was having a goofy smile on his face. "This isn't funny, Alfred. If you don't do something about your grades, you won't be able to play football anymore. Do you understan that?" Now Alfred wasn't smiling anymore:

"That's not fair!"

"What is fair today? I'll give four more days...until monday, when I want to see a good essay. Try to use your brain this time, ok?" And the professor left in front of the clas, leaving Alfred extremely disappointed. He turned to look at Arthur's essay, and shock was written all over his face:

"You got an A?"

"Yes, I did." Arthur said proudly.

"But you're british!"

"What is that supossed to mean?" But Alfred didn't answer to that question. He took his bag and his books and just left the classroom.

Arthur left home, knowing that his father will be expecting him today. When he entered the house his father came in the hallway with a big smile on his face:

"Hey there champ!"

"Hey dad! How was your trip?" Arthur asked with curiosity.

"It was great. I even brought you a gift!"

"Really?" Arthur was looking at his father like a little kid in the christmas morning.

"Yes! But first...your boyfriend is here." Mr. Kirkland said calmly, while Arthur was looking at him confused.

"My boyfriend? I don't have..." But he was cut short in the moment when Alfred appeared from the living room in the hallway, having his usual grin on his face:

"Hey, babe!" Arthur was horrified. How did Alfred found out about him beeing gay. Now it's over. The week that he was treated as a regular student was over, he was back to being mocked and insulted. "I can't believe you haven't told your father about us?" Alfred added.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur shouted with anger in his eyes.

"Arthur! Why are you screaming?" His father asked him confused.

"I'm sorry dad. Do you mind if I have a little talk with my "BOYFRIEND", in private?"

"Sure. I'll go make some tea." And with that he left the two boys alone. In that moment Arthur grabbed Alfred from the collar, like a mad man:

"What do you want from me?" He asked desperate.

"Dude, chillax! Let go of my shirt! I just came to ask you something, and your father assumed that I am your boyfriend. I can't believe you're really gay!" he said surprised. Arthur let go of his shirt and stepped back.

"Well...yes I am...now you can go and tell everybody from the school!" Arthur said without facing his classmate. Alfred arranged his collar and walked until he was near Arthur:

"Why would I do that?" He asked with seriousness. Arthur was shocked again. He just couldn't understand what happend with the boy, who last week was constantly insulting him. "Listen. How about we make a deal? You help me with my essay, and I won't tell anybody about your...situation. What do you say?" Arthur was feeling insulted again, or more likely blackmailed, but he knew what would happen if the truth would come out again: London all over again. He was looking at Alfred with pain in his eyes, and the american boy felt that he was hurt : "I really need help, ok? If my father finds out that I could be failing...he would beat the shit out of me!" He added desperately.

"You know what's sad? That you already decided to blackmail me, without even trying to ask me nicely if I would help you. And maybe I would've helped just like that." Alfred's cheeks were red of embarrassment, and he was avoiding Arthur's look.

"Tea's ready!" Mr. Kirkland shouted from the kitchen.

"Come have some tea, if you want of course." The british boys asked him calmly.

"Thanks...but I need to go now." Alfred answered, again without looking Arthur in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow!"

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, following, liking and reviewing my story!**

**I hope you will like this chapter too!**

**I am looking forward to find out your opinions about my FanFiction.**

**:***


	5. Chapter 5

"Just you?" Mr. Kirkland asked surprised.

"Um...Yes...Alfred had to go home." Arthur replyed fast, without looking at his father: "So...how was your trip?" He asked, trying to change the topic.

"It was nice... long, but nice. I bought something for you!" He said over-excited, and went into the living room, from where he came with a blue cap, with a huge NFL logo on it. He handed the cap over to Arthur, who was looking at his gift with an amused face.

"A cap. Thank's." He said, while trying to control his laugh. He knew that his father wasn't very good at making presents, but he learnt to apreciate the gesture. "A cap with the National Football league logo."

"Wait! That's not all!" And he went in the living room again, from where he returned with a bag handing it over to Arthur. The boy opened the bag, and pulled out a dark-blue NFL sport jacket.

"And a jacket with the same logo. I'm sorry, but what's with these gifts?" Arthur asked hesitating, mostly because he didn't want to hurt his father's feelings.

"What do you mean? I'm taking my son to Carolina Panthers football game?" He answered, almost shouting with excitement. Arthur was now looking at his father puzzled. "It will be great!"

"I didn't know you like football so much." Arthur said only for him to hear.

"Well...I have three tickets for the next game. It's on Saturday, so don't make any other plans!"

USUK

It was the morning after a terrible night for Arthur. He couldn't sleep at all, because of Alfred's surprise visit from yesterday, and of course, because of his demanding request. That being said, he spend a restless night, thinking about what he should do. So now he was walking on the highschool's hallway, played out, with dark circles around his eyes. Not for long, because in front of him appeared the impetuos blond girl, who signed him up for the history club.

"Good morning, Arthur? Oh my... you should really get some sleep!"

"Good morning...Natalia, right?" Arthur said detached.

"Yes, silly!" She said, while looking at the british boy with a wide smile on her face. "Anyway...I just wanted to let you know that on Monday, we will be having a meeting at the History Club. The topic of the day : World War 2!" Natalia said, almost like presenting a television show. "So, you should come...you know...to impress us with your wide knowledge regarding history!" Arthur was now looking at Natalia having a bored expression.

"Sure...I'll try to be there."

"No, no, no, no,no!...You don't understand...you will be there!" She said, this time with a commanding tone. Arthur was confused:

"OKEY...Monday..."

"Second floor, room number 5, four o'clock. Bye!" And with that she left, leaving Arthur in the middle of the hallway, with a doubtful mimic. After collecting himself, he headed to politics class. He was hoping that Kiku will be there too...he needed to settle things up.

When he got into the classroom, Kiku was sitting at one of the desks next to the windows. Arthur seated right next to him, but because of the teacher who came in earlier, he hadn't had time to say anything to his friend, and he didn't wanted to be heard whispering , so he decided to write Kiku a note:

_I acted awful on the hallway, that day. I was frustrated._

_Sorry!_

_Arthur_

Kiku read the note, and looked at the british boy, then smiled innocently. He took his pen, and begain writing a note too:

_I understand and I understood you that day too. Honestly, I should be the one apologizing._

_So, I am terrible sorry that I ran away. After classes, if you want, we can go and grab some tea, and just catch up._

_What do you say? _

Arthur's smile was now gone...but he wrote another note:

_I can't, sorry. I have to atone my punishment... for acting like an animal in the cafeteria._

_Let's see eachother tomorrow._

The teacher was now looking through the classroom, in particularly at the two boys, who were exchanging looks.

_I totally forgot...Good luck with that!_

_We should definatelly see eachother tomorrow. But for now, we should stop sending notes, I think the teacher noticed something. _

Arthur read the last note and nodded, while smiling fondly at his friend. After the class was over, Kiku invited Arthur over to his place, the next day, around noon. Arthur happily accepted. He thought that maybe, he could tell Kiku about Alfred, but then he realised that he would also have to tell his friend about him playing for the other team. And there he went again, worrying about another thing: when should he let his new friend know about his sexual orientation? "_I stress too much..._" he thought while taking a deep breath.

USUK

The day went on slowly, but without any "events". The classes were over, and Arthur was heading to the library. He wished that something would come up, and that way he won't have to see his foe for today... an earthquake, a fire, anything...but that didn't happened. He entered the library, and there he saw Alfred who was sitting at one of the desks, reading a comic book. When he realised that he wasn't alone anymore, he closed the comic book, and looked at Arthur, without saying a word. Arthur walked to his classmate's desk, where he put his bag and his coat.

"Aren't you a little old to read comic books?" He asked, looking at the comic book in front of Alfred.

"It's not mine...I found it here." Arthur rolled his eyes, then he turned around and left to one of the book shelves. Alfred stood up from his chair and walked lazily to his classmate, with his hands in his pockets.

"We should start working...I don't want to spend the rest of the day here." Arthur said, while looking at some books on the shelve in front of him.

"I'm too lazy to do anything right now... I mean, is not like the principal is gonna come in and check us up." Arthur looked at Alfred surprised. He also, didn't feel like dusting the library. He thought that maybe, while he was there, he could look at some WW2 books, for the history club meeting on monday.

"I guess you're right." And with that, he passed by Alfred ignoring him, and went straight to the history section, where he started searching, reading almost every title of the books in front of him. Alfred went back to his comfortable chair, where he begain reading the comic book, but suddenly he realised that staring at the british boy was far more interesting. He was studying Arthur's every gesture: the way he gently took a book from the shelve, the way he was holding that book in one hand, and with the other, he slowly turned over the pages, while concentrating on reading some of the paragraphs..."You know, you should do the same thing...for your essay I mean." And Alfred woke up.

"Yeah...why not?" Alfred said, while heading to the book shelve. He was looking at the big mass of books in front of him, extremely confused. "God...I have no idea what I'm looking for !"

"Well...isn't the american revolutionary war what you need to write about?" Arthur asked, while putting back the book he was holding.

"I know...but there's so many books here...I don't know which one to pick." Arthur begain to search with Alfred, until he found a book, and handed over to Alfred.

"This one should help you...by Kevin Phillips. You don't need to read all of it. Just read chapter 3 and 4. It should be enough to write a decent essay." Alfred was looking at the book, and then he raised his look to face Arthur.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Arthur was looking at the blond boy with a serious expression on his face. "I didn't mean to...you know...to say those things to you."

"It's ok." Alfred was now surprised. He didn't expect this kind of answer from Arthur.

"You mean...you're not upset?"

"It doesn't matter." And with that being said, he wanted to pass by Alfred, ignoring him, but he was stopped by the blond boy, who was now standing in front of him, with an angry look on his face.

"What do you want me to do?...I did apologize...What else do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know... How about leave me alone!" Arthur replyed shouting.

"Fine...if you help me with this fucking essay, I promise I will leave you alone...even if I see you on the hallway, or in the classrom, I will pretend that you're not there!" Even if this was what Arthur wanted to hear, somehow that statement made him sad. Was this what he really wished for? To be ignored by Alfred? He couldn't explain why, but that tall, handsome, rude and dumb boy made him feverish. It was something about Alfred that made him be so appealing for Arthur.

"Fine! Fine! I'll help you!" He answered looking at the books again, while on Alfred's lips appeared a gentle smile. "First find a historical dictionary, then read the chapters from the book I gave it to you. I'll go find some other books about the revolutionary war." Alfred took the dictionary and went to his desk, where he started reading. After a couple of minutes, Arthur returned with his arms full of books - some about the revolutionary war, some about the WW2 - and seated on the chair next to Alfred. "OK...now we can start writing." And with that being said, they started reading and writing, and reading again and writing again, for two hours.

After a while Alfred put his pen down, and started stretching his arms, above his head, while yawning. Arthur stopped reading.

"What are you doing? We haven't finish yet!"

"Dude, relax. I'm just taking a break." Alfred said calmly.

"You have been taking five breaks until now. This is the sixth."

"It's not fair! I'm the only one who's writing, and I can't feel my hand anymore!" He said complaining.

"I'm sorry...but isn't this you essay?"

"My eyes hurt!"

"Fine...I'll write it. But then you'll have to read and underline the most important statements, ok?" Arthur said and took the papers in front of him, while Alfred took the big book and started staring at it, all frowned. Athur noticed his classmate's expression.

"Why are you angry now?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, I'm not angry. I'm reading." Alfred answered in a composed manner. Arthur was now looking at him, extremely confused.

"Then, why are you having that look?" He insisted. Alfred put the book down and faced Arthur.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur was getting more and more pissed off.

"You're all frowned...when you're reading, not now!" He shouted.

"Oh...that!...that's because my eyes hurt, and the pain makes it a little difficult for me to see." Arthur was shocked by Alfred's unconcerned tone.

"If you can't see...shouldn't you be having glasses?" He asked iritated.

"But I have glasses!" He replyed again listless.

"Then why the hell aren't you wearing them?"

"Because I look like a nerd...ok?" Alfred was the one who was getting iritated now, while Arthur was calming down.

"No one, besides me, will see you. So put your glasses on...it's for your own health. Do you really want to become blind?" Alfred sighed, and opened his bag, from where he pulled out a black leather spectacle case. He opened the spectacle case and revealed a pair of glasses with light-grey frames. He took the glasses and placed them on. "Happy now." He said with a bored tone, while looking at Arthur. And it was a truly happy moment for Arthur, because Alfred looked so good with his glasses on. It was like he was looking at a different person, a more mature and responsible person. "Jesus man...you sure stare a lot." In that moment Arthur looked away, with his face all red.

"Let's continue...we don't have time for...wasting time." And with that being said, Alfred turned his look to the books on the table, and before he started to read, he noticed that there was a WW2 book on the desk.

"What are you doing with that book? We're not studying that...are we?"

"No. That's for the history club meeting."

"Wow! You sure like history a lot!"

"I like history, but I'm not obsessed with it." Arthur said with an iritated tone.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked confused.

"I mean...if it wasn't for a certain girl, I would've never sign up to be with a bunch of kids that only talk about what happened 500 years ago."

"A girl, ha?" Alfred said, raising one of his eyebrow, then he suddenly changed his expression, becoming confused "Wait a second, I thought you were gay?"

"I am gay...and even if I would've been straight I could never fall for a girl like that...she's too over-excited for me...and loud too. She's the one that signed me up for the club...without even asking me."

"She signed you up? Who is this girl?" Alfred asked, getting a little irritated.

"A blond girl, named Natalia." And in that moment Alfred's face turned pale.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He said while he jumped from his seat in a big hurry. He took his bag and ran to the door.

"What the hell happened?" Arthur yelled.

"Sorry, I really need to go now!"

"What about your essay?" But Alfred was already gone.

Arthur was all alone in the library, so he decided to place the books back on the shelves, and go home. He couldn't understand what made Alfred ran like that, but he didn't actually care, because now, his mind was too busy with the way Alfred looked today, and of course with the way Alfred behaved like a normal human being today.

**A/N: The fifth chapter. I hope you liked it. Thank you again for your reviews...it really helped me a** **lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dude! Duuude, wake up!" Arthur was dreaming, he was definately dreaming, otherwise he couldn't explain the annoying voice that was calling him."Come on, wake up! HELLO! WAKE UP!" Arthur opened his eyes slowly, just to see Alfred in front of him, with a scowl on his face. He closed his eyes again, convinced that he was dreaming. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Arthur wake up or I'll sit on you face!" And with that, Alfred took the duvet off of Arthur, leaving him only in his england's flag boxers and a white T-shirt. Arthur was now looking at his classmate, in complet shock:

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" He yelled, while trying to cover his intimate parts with his hands.

"Good. You're up." He replied with the calmest tone.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?...in my room?" Arthur was now furious, and Alfred's serene attitude was making him even more furious.

"You're dad let me in." He answered, ignoring the british boy, his eyes being focused on the Sex Pistols, David Bowie and The Clash posters, above the white, wooden single bed. He started studying every place in the bedroom: The bookcase full of books, having on one of the shelves a framed picture, that was portraying a beautiful green-eyed woman with glasses, long blond hair and a wide smile on her face.

"Why?" Arthur continued.

"So I'll wake you up." The american boy was now kneeling in front of the tv, looking through the storage cabinet under it.

"Oh my god!" Arthur whispered, trying to calm down, but he was distracted by Alfred's over-excited tone:

"Dude, you have PlayStation 3! And look at all these games: Call of Duty 4, Dead Space, Demon's souls, Resident Evil 5...Wow, this is awesome!" Arthur looked at Alfred with a bored face:

"Why are you so enthusiastic? They're just games." Alfred turned to face his classmate, and stand up with a serious expression:

"Just games? How dare you insult the biggest creators in the world? Mario is just a game! These, my friend, are technology wonders...are different universes and galaxies! These games give you the power to be whoever you want. These games open your horizons!" He was talking like he was holding a speech for the entire population of USA.

"Ok, Ok...I get it!" Arthur interrupted him.

"We should play!" And Alfred was back to his over-excited tone.

"Well..yes, we shou...Wait! Why are you here?" Arthur shouted.

"What are you talking about? I came to finnish my essay. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember. And I also remember that you DITCHED me yesterday!"

"I did not! I just had something to do."

"It must've been something really important...you ran out of the library like a mad man..." Arthur said with a low tone, avoiding his classmate's look. Alfred turned from the tv to face Arthur, having a wolfish smile on his face. When Arthur lifted his face he remained stunned by the way Alfred was looking at him. Damn, he was handsome, with his silky blond hair, eyes blue like the sky, and flawless skin.

"I had to see Natalia, the one you were talking about. If it wasn't you, who reminded me, I would've lose making out with her." he said with a selfish tone in his voice, and then he turned his back to Arthur, so he can search through the games again. Arthur was a little dissapointed to hear that: "_Natalia is his girlfriend! That's a pity...wait, what the hell am I thinking? he's straight, and rude, and horrible, and too-american like,... and athletic, and tall, and handsome, especially with his glasses on _" Arthur was now day-dreaming at the way Alfred looked with his glasses on, but of course that he was interrupted by the blond boy's loud voice:

"That's it! We're playing Call of Duty! There're too many, I can't decide!"

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING ANYTHING!" And he flipped out again.

"C'mon...just a half an hour!" Alfred begged. Arthur looked at him all frowned, but the american boy was having such an effect on him, he couldn't explain why, especially now, when he was not together with his "primates"..._"Alfred could be a very nice boy, but maybe he's being too influenced by Gilbert, Ivan and Ludwig" _was the excuse that Arthur was searching for the boy in front of him. He shook his head:

"OK...fine...30 minutes and then we start working..."

"GREAT!"

"Yes, great! Now get out so I can get dressed!" Arthur said, showing Alfred the way out.

"Whaaat? Are you serious?" Alfred said, almost laughing.

"Yes I'm serious! GET OUT!" The british boy shouted.

Alfred rolled his eyes and went out of the room. Arthur practically jumped from his bed, to the closet, from where he picked a pair of blue jeans that were fitting him just perfectly and a white shirt. He passed both of his hands through his messy hair, and then turned around, almost running, to put the duvet back on his bed. He took a deep breath and went to open the door, so that the boy he should hate could come in. Why couldn't he hate this boy? It was still a mistery for Arthur. He opened the door just to find Alfred coming from downstairs.

"Where were you?" He asked with a confused tone.

"I thought you wanted some privacy...for" And with that he put his right hand in front of his sex showing a rather embarassing movement, having in the same time an evil smile on his face. Arthur's face turned instantly red and his eyes widened.

"YOU IDIOT! I WASN'T JERKING OFF!" He yelled without thinking that his father is downstairs and he might heard him. Alfred laughed loudly, so loud that it was unbearable. He passed by Arthur, and seated in front of the tv.

"It was just a joke." Arthur closed the door and went to sit next to his classmate."Geez...you're so sensitive...what happened to you back in England?" Alfred asked while setting up the game. Arthur's face became now pale white. That question came like a bullet, so unexpected.

"So...what are we playing?" He asked, trying to control the shiver in his voice.

"Call of Duty...let's see if I beat you at this too." Alfred said proudly.

"I wouldn't be that confident in your place."

"Are you challenging me?" The american boy asked surprised, but Arthur didn't answer. They started playing...for more than a half an hour of course. They were so caught up into the world of USA Marine Corps and British SAS that they couldn't even argue over which one is the best. After two hours and a half Arthur put his joystick down, and with both of his hands he rubed his eyes, while stretching his back. Alfred though was still in Modern Warfare.

"Man, I died again...Fuck!" He said iritated.

"You died more times than I did...I guess that makes me the winner!" Arthur said with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah...I guess I underestimated you...I thought gay guys play dress up barbie games...no?" Alfred asked confused. Arthur's face became serious. He stand up and went straight to his desk. Alfred was looking at him leery.

"We should start working. I have something to do later." Alfred got his books out from his bag and put them on the desk. "Well...we've worked a lot yesterday, so we don't have that much left. Sit down here, so you can write. I will tell you what."

"I'm writing again?" Alfred said bored.

"What is it with you and writing?"

"Nothing...I just prefer not to write."

"Fine...then take this book and read slowly, so I can manage to compose some good statements. OK?"

"OK." Alfred said happier than a child that woke up in the christmas morning. Before he took the book, he went back to his backpack, from which he took his spectacle case and his glasses. "_Oh God...YES! Now I would defintaly jerk off._" Arthur's face flushed immediately at that thought. He took a deep breath and start reading what they wrote yesterday, so he could avoid the obscene thoughts that were starting to flow in his mind. And just like that they started working, without a stop. So they read and wrote for almost 30 minutes, until a deep silence settled.

"Why did you stop?" Arthur asked his classmate, who was staring at the framed picture on the book shelve.

"Is that your mom?" Alfred asked without hesitating. Arthur turned his look away, into the paper he was writing.

"Yes...she is." Alfred looked at the british boy with a confused grimace.

"Where is she?" The words were coming out of his mouth so natural. Arthur looked at him with sad eyes and took a deep breath.

"She's...not among us anymore." Alfred became more serious at the relization of what he just found out from the boy he was "tormenting". He was just looking at Arthur, his lips pursed into a thin line. He looked like he wanted to say something, but this time he was hesitating. "For a long time now." Arthur added, seeing the way Alfred was feeling now, trying to make him not feel sorry for asking."Ok...I'll just add something else here..." He said while writing. "Aaand...we're done. Here is your essay." He handed the papers to the american boy, who was doing his best to act natural again. "It's pretty good...I believe you will get an A, and continue to play football."

"Thanks..." He said while taking his glasses off. He put his papers into the backpack,and while sighing he looked at Arthur again. This was an awkward moment for the british boy, a heavy atmosphere felling upon them. Arthur stand up from his chair, wanting to shake hands with the blond boy, as formal as possible.

"You're welcome."

"Now I owe you..." And his smirk was back.

"Yes...if I ever decide to sign up for the football team." Arthur said having a goofy smile.

"Yeah right..." He replyed sarcastically.

"It was a joke...Well then...I'll see you at school."

"Sure." he said while reaching his backpack and heading to the door. Arthur walked behind, escorting him. An awkward silence was again between them. Alfred opened the door, but before he was out, he turned to face Arthur again : "Oh...and don't worry about your...you know...I won't tell anyone." Arthur was now all frowned.

"OK...Bye!"

"Bye!" And with that he was gone. Arthur took a deep deep breath and then sighed. He plunged on his bed, staring at the white ceiling."_Finally..._" He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then sighed again. All he could think about was blue eyes, blond hair and devilish smile. He stood there, lying on his back, with his hands on his chest, and then,slowly he started caressing himself, starting from his neck, then on his chest again, then on his abdomen. He closed his eyes again, while his hand gently glided to his aroused manhood. He took a deep breath again, and started easily touching himself, with his fingertips, over his jeans. A great pleasure was now shrouding him, becaming more and more greedy. He unbuttoned his jeans, revealing his boxers, and slipped his hand into them, continuing his delightful play. Opening his mouth a little he started panting, while the pleasure was becoming even more overwhelming. He was stroking his erection starting from the tip, and going slowly down, until he could feel his pubic hair touching his hand. A silent moan came out of his mouth, while he was panting, and panting, and panting. He was almost there, the climax was waiting for him. His hand started moving faster, while his hips as well...

"Arthur! You have a phone call!" Mr. Kirkland shouted from downstair.

_"FUCK!" _Arthur pulled his hand out of his boxers fast, and stood up, adjusting his clothes. He was all flushed, and hardly breathing.

"Arthur!"

"I'm...coming!" He answered while thinking "_Not anymore now!...God, when did I become like this?_"

**A/N: I hope this last part wasn't too much :)). **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. **

**Thank you for you reviews and comments again.**


End file.
